Unfulfilled Desires
by SensualSoul03
Summary: Lavi had only one dream, and that is to make it big in the modeling industry. As his manager, Allen wishes for nothing but Lavi's success, but how can he deal with Lavi's licentious nature and one-night stands when Allen is in love with the red head?
1. The One you Really Love is?

A/N: Hey, this is my first time posting on fanfiction, so I'm not sure how this fanfic will go and it may seems rushed at some point, but please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do know own D-Gray Man.

Unfulfilled Desire

The rain poured like there's no tomorrow, leaving behind a gloom to match the darkened sky that looms overhead. Amid the town, people were running towards their home or find shelter to shield themselves from the pelting rain. In a matter of minutes, the once jovial town was deserted; swings abandoned, ball courts vacant, and streets free of pedestrian presence.

Oblivious to the world beyond the bedroom walls, a grunt could be heard followed by shuffling of movements. A tangle of limbs, a sudden gasp, and sensual moans of pleasure and pain resounded in the room.

"L… Lavi…" said the male underneath the red head, who just grunt and continue in his actions. Fisting a hand full of white hair, Lavi brought the younger male to his lips and a battle of tongues ensues. The pleasure sends a jolt of intense sensations towards the red head's lower region.

_This is wrong,_ thought Lavi. _So wrong in so many ways, but I can't stop… at least not yet…_

With his eyes closed, the image of the white haired boy beneath him burned into this mind. The silky white hair that can rival the beauty of snow, the red lips sweeter than sugar, and the moans that was music to Lavi's ears soon morphed into that of longer dark hair; so black it rivals the night. The gray eyes of his companion turned a dark blue tint. The red lips slightly a lighter shade of pink. In his mind, the image of Allen Walker was soon evoked and morphed into a different man, one who he can't obtain. The image of his beloved Kanada Yuu writhing beneath him excites the red haired male; so much that his thrusts got more erratic.

Sensing his friend's near completion, Allen's hands grab on his own arousal and stroke it in time to Lavi's thrust. His moans escaping him in ways he never imagined it would. The hot arousal inside him met his sweet spot and the younger male can't help but arching his back and let out a strangled moan. He was close and he can feel it.

Lavi's hands were on Allen's hips, pulling himself into his younger counterpart while at the same time thinking of the Asian male. It was the pink lips that he fantasizes himself to be kissing at the moment; the tight Asian hole that is twitching around his manhood and the silky black hair his fingers were woven in. The warm muscles tighten around him and he could sense his approaching climax as he thrust faster and deeper into the whimpering boy.

"L... Lavi, I'm going to… going to…!" Allen's statement couldn't be finished before he climaxed.

The muscles clamp down on Lavi and with one final thrust; he released his load into the enticing male. But through the midst of ecstasy, he lost himself and called out, "Yuu!" before falling on top of Allen, who stiffen at the name of the boy he thought Lavi loved. Now, it came to him; Lavi's reluctance to have a relationship with anyone yet, he has many sex partners to satiate his sex drive. Allen knew that Lavi was like an unobtainable fantasy, so he never bothered chasing after him. Yet, Allen still jumped into the red head's invitation every time; he should have seen this coming. It was like the puzzles clicked into place; like the mosaic that was there suddenly disappeared and displayed a full colored picture.

The throb in his chest hurts. The burning in his eyes stings and he tried to hold it in, but the pressure was too much and before he knows it, the tears were rolling down his cheeks. His lungs hurt from lack of oxygen as he tried to hold in his breath to stifle his cry. Now, after he caught his breath and Lavi was sleeping beside him, Allen heard the loud pelting of the rain outside. In his hazed mind, he chuckled humorlessly and thought, _it's like the heaven is crying along with me_.

At the end of the ordeal, one thing rings true in Allen's mind. Lavi _still_ loves Kanda.

A/N: So how's that for my first attempt? Please give me your thoughts so I can improve my writing. Don't forget to rate and review :)


	2. And the Reason Why I Stayed Was?

A/N: Finally I got another chapter out. My beta went AWOL on me and took a bit of time for her to edit this chapter, but in the end it worked out fine... I hope. Well first and foremost, the storyline is going a bit slow at first because I find it illogical (in my opinion) that Allen got screwed by the one he's in love with and be ok with it after Lavi called out another guy's name :P Second, I promise the story will be advancing from it's... impasse pace starting next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I own Man, Lavi would have had his way with Allen a looonnnnngggg time ago -.-

* * *

><p><span>And the Reason Why I Stayed Was...?<span>

_Shower first_, Allen thought as he tested out the temperature of the water spraying out from the shower head. Deeming it to his satisfaction, Allen stepped in and let another sigh escape as he got used to the water raining down on his used up body.

Allen let out a humorless chuckle. _Used up body… Used…_

That's all he was there for. After being used and needed no more, he was discarded and graced with the disappearance of the red head.

_How long had it been_, Allen wondered. How long had he been giving Lavi free access to his body? How long had Lavi even _acknowledged_ him as more than just a friend…not that sex buddy is much of an accomplishment…

Allen remembered that very moment when he awoke in the middle of the night to the red head standing outside his apartment door, continuously ringing his doorbell to his dismay. The red head reeked of alcohol and slumped into Allen's arm. The feel of Lavi's warmth, the smell of his alcoholic breath, and the musky scent of his cologne etched itself into Allen's mind as if it was yesterday.

Never would the young male forget the desperation of the red head or the moment when he was roughly pushed against the wall and had his lips captured by Lavi's in a sweet kiss. Contrary to the hands unbuttoning his nightwear and making haste in removing his articles of clothing, the kiss was slow and gentle. Free of the obstructing shirt that now lay on the floor, Lavi's cold hands made contact with Allen's chest. The cold stunned him awake from the euphoria of Lavi's kiss and Allen hastily pushed the green eyed male away, with the sole intention of stopping things before they escalated.

With a forlorn look, Lavi said, "Allen… even you, too?"

Back then, Allen had no idea what Lavi was referring to. It was afterwards that he found out Lavi was indirectly rejected by Kanda. But under any circumstances, Allen would have said no, and refused Lavi's offer despite his secret desire to be in his arms, but the look of desperation and hurt was all it took for Allen's resolve to waver. With the look of an abandoned puppy, Allen truly could not deny his friend the one thing that they both wanted, but there was fear. Fear of pain, fear of the consequences, and fear of the red head's rejection, for he had never, in his twenty- four years of life, conducted any sort of sexual act.

But Lavi'sthere, right within his reach and seeking intimate contact. This was a once in a lifetime thing. If he didnt grasp this chance now, would he have another one? But if he doesn't get another chance, does that mean that this encounter is meaningless; that once they are finish, they'll act like nothing happened the next day? Perhaps a cold shoulder even?

Such feelings of ambivalence plagued the smaller male's mind. To do what he wants, what they_both_ want taking in account that Lavi is dead drunk and probably won't remember a wink of what happened, or to do the right thing and push him away.

As if sensing the albino's vacillating emotions, Lavi's mouth hovered next to Allen's ear, and in a breathy voice, he said, "For the night… be mine."

Allen's breath hitched as his heartbeat increased. _Be his for the night_. Lavi's hand grazed his stomach, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. His stomach coiled in anticipation as Lavi's hands made its way towards the hem of his jeans. With one arm wrapped around the smaller male, Lavi pulled Allen to his chest and in a desperate tone, made a silent plea.

"Please."

Allen stiffened in the embrace. It was as if his mind hadn't just undergone a battle of right and wrong; as if he hadn't pondered whether to give into lust or to preserve his chastity. The fear left him as if it evaporated into thin air. Appeasing his desire, Allen clung to Lavi's shirt as if his life depended on it. Without thinking, he had fallen prey to the wandering hands and sweet whispers.

Just like how he had imagined what sex with the red head was like, it felt good, but fantasy is a far cry from reality. In reality, there was also pain but after the careful preparation and patience, his body soon adjusted to the sudden intrusion that brought about pleasure. Allen drowned in the feel of skin on his, the rasped breath on his neck, the enclosed lips around his, and the dull ache that created waves of pleasure resonating from his body. Yes, reality was so much better than the fantasies Allen has had. They weren't lovers yet the passion was eminent. They are friends, yet it felt like they were more; they were like friends that seek release through one another's body. One for the sake of lust, while the other for the sole reason of embracing the one he loves.

When they were done, Lavi rolled off Allen and was fast asleep. When the passion and tranquility subsided, all that remains was the pain in his lower back. The secretion flowing out onto the sheets was the sole evidence of Allen having lost his virginity; the sole evidence of their sinful act. One is sober while the other intoxicated. It was from this very moment that brought their relationship to a whole new level of work and profession to sexual release and passion. The awkwardness was one sided on Allen's part for he tried to avoid the red head but his attempt was futile.

Allen let loose a set of humorless chuckles as his temperature rose from the shower. "Why do I always find myself in such shitty situations?"

The dull ache in his chest seemed to go on forever and the sound of the water pouring down on him seemed to annoy him to no end. With a frustrated cry, he shut the showerhead off and watched the water spout out from the bathtub faucet before taking a deep breath and drove his head underneath the gushing fountain.

Allen's mind drifted to a time when he first met the red head. After hearing that the new model he's looking after was the grandson of the president of BookMan Enterprise, Allen immediately jumped to the conclusion that the red head wasn't serious about his job. His first impression of Lavi was that of an insolent, annoying, obnoxiously loud, shameful flirting asshole, for lack of a better word. Of course, Allen didn't say that out loud to the redhead. When he had beeninquired about his thoughts on the new model, Allen had merely replied with a curt, "Peculiar," before changing the subject lest they ask him to elaborate.

What was shocking to the albino was not just his overly pompous behavior, but also his cluelessness when placed in front of the camera. _He sure is boastful for a guy who can't even make an acceptable pose._ But what surprised him even more was Lavi's adaptability to his role as a model. Once he was given instructions to maneuver his body in a certain pose, Lavi's countenance oozed charisma and his poses showed confidence**.** Even Allen**,** who had been belittling Lavi in his mind for the first thirty minutes since he met him, was awed by his change.

"I've always wanted to walk down the runway in Paris; after all, that is every model's dream, no?" Allen remembered Lavi saying sheepishly. "Besides, I'm not interested in my gramp's business. I want to make a living without having to rely on the Bookman fortune."

As if he was enticed in Lavi's down-to-earth thinking, Allen couldn't help but feel moved by Lavi's determination to rely on himself. And here he was, prejudging Lavi for being a spoiled superficial rich boy without truly understanding him.

As if on impulse, Allen said, "Well then, I should do whatever I can to accommodate you in achieving your dreams."

Lavi nodded before he grinned and said, "So what did you think? Am I a natural or what?"

_Getting cocky already, aren't you? As if I'd let an amateur get too big headed on their first shot at modeling no matter how good looking they are._

"Funny how you think you're a natural when you hadno idea how to pose earlier." With a feral grin, Allen continued, "You've got a long way to go.(1)"

Allen pulled his head out of the water and took sporadic gulps of air to satiate his oxygen deprived lungs. As if he just remembered his purpose of being Lavi's manager he couldn't help but berate his unprofessional attitude.

_I don't need his love. From the first moment I__saw him, I dismissed him as nothing special, but the moment he stood behind the lens of the camera, I was attracted to his charisma. I didn't agree to be his manager because I wanted his attention; it was to help Lavi accomplish his dreams. I came to realize that this isn't just about Lavi's ability as a model, but my ability as a manager, too. As a manager, I want to be worthy enough to pave a path for Lavi's success. After that, the rest is up to him to get through the obstacles along the way. At the very least, this way, I can stand by his side._

Allen worked with Lavi, and although Allen didn't have a high opinion of the red head at first, they soon formed a bond and became inseparable. But, somewhere along the lines of work, duty, and friendship, Allen developed feelings for Lavi. Not like Lavi will ever find out. No, more like he can't find out, because Lavi loves Kanda…

With a petulant sigh, Allen turns off the faucet and grabs a towel nearby to dry off as he exits the bathroom and gets ready for the day. He stretches the tiredness from his limbs while thinking of the combination of outfits he could wear before making a beeline to his closet.

After all, one must dress to impress especially if one works for a big renowned modeling agency like the Black Order Entertainment. Since having dreamed of being a model as a child, it's only natural that he tries to achieve the dream, but unfortunately, Allen doesn't have the features of one. With his petite form, and delicate facial features, the word "cute" just about sums up the young male. Whereas a male model needs to have a more toned and well defined body, Allen is graced with a skinny frame. He perhaps has a higher chance as a female model than a male. With his dream unfulfilled, he opts for a job as a manager in the biggest entertainment industry via connections, of course. His new goal, of course, is to help make his client rise up theladder of fame.

Once he's dressed and ready to leave for work, Allen double checks his belongings and grabs an umbrella before he dons his shoes. Taking a deep breath, he opens the front door. With renewed inspirations; he was more determined than ever to perform his obligations as Lavi's manager.

Yes, Lavi Bookman will definitely rise to fame. He will make sure of it, for it's not only his dream to help his friend, but also his friend's dream to make it big. Lavi Bookman will succeed in Allen's place and Allen will do anything in his power to make it happen.

* * *

><p>School started in NYC and I got a 1-11 period schedule... my life officially sucks . I'll try to get chapter 3 done as fast as possible and have my never consistent beta check it out :P Oh, have anyone watched the anime No.6 and notice the resemblence between Sion and Nezumi to Allen and Kanda? I couldn't help but let out a fangirl scream; they were so cute! xP<p>

(1)- I couldn't help but think of Ryoma Echizen from Prince of Tennis and his catchphrase, "Mada mada dane." So I incorporate it into my fic, but the direct translation doesn't sit well with me, so this was a tampered version :P


	3. Is This the Calm Before the Storm?

A/N: Yay! Finally, after three month of procrastinating, my beta and I finished editing chapter 3. The timeline of the story is finally progressing. This is definitely a LavixAllen fanfictions so for those who have doubts, it won't turn out to be LavixKanda.

Disclaimer: Sadly, D-Gray Man doesn't belong to me, however, I do own that D-Gray Man mug my friend got me for Christmas! :)

* * *

><p><span>Is This the Calm Before the Storm?<span>

"Shit," Allen muttered under his breath as he rushed from his car in the company parking lot to a dreaded meeting with his boss. He could already imagine the havoc his insane boss was going to throw for showing up late. A slight nod to the secretary and a look of exasperation in return had Allen's heart pounding, but he stopped the poor woman as she made way to walk him to the door. It's he who is late; therefore he will be the one to take on the rage alone. Rounding a corner, Allen grimaced when he heard the lucid profanity flowing out through the slightly opened door of his boss's office.

With a tentative knock, Allen pushed the door open to reveal a man in his mid to late forties sitting in a big, intimidating, black leather chair. Black hat sat atop striking long red locks as the man managed to string along another series of curses without miraculously dislodging the cigar between his lips.

"Take a seat," said the man as he shuffled papers around his desk without once glancing at the newcomer. "Shit, where did I put that paper," he growled.

_Smooth start, no rage yet. _"Isn't that the point of having a secretary in the first place?" Allen moved to sit on the comfortable chair across from his boss.

"But she has such fine pretty hands and I just can't allow them get damaged while searching through this horrendous stack of paperwork. What if she got a paper cut," said the man in a melodramatic tone, with no hint of an oncoming rage on his countenance.

_Oh? This is definitely a big surprise. _Allen snickered. Testing the waters of his luck, he masked his wariness and in a carefully crafted tone, he said, "And this is the reason why mom left you; because of your two-timing, unfaithful, capricious feelings."

"Now, now, my son, I can be everything you make me out to be, but there's one thing I can't be, and that is unfaithful. There are no women out there that I, Cross Marian, can't conquer, and once in my hands, I shall never hand them over to anyone else," said Cross in a mock indignant manner.

"If that is true, then she wouldn't be going cruising in the Caribbean with her new found lover now, would she," Allen retorted with a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"Klaud is cruising in the Caribbean?"

"_Going_ to cruise in the Caribbean," Allen corrected. "She hasn't made up her mind yet, but if anything, I'm urging her to go. She needs a vacation."

"How can you send your mother on a trip to the tropical islands where she will flaunt her gorgeous body in a revealing bikini to a not-so-dependable man, and God knows what they will end up doing!"

One thing that can guarantee to rile up his father is news of his mother's love life with her potential lovers. Of course, for the sake of enjoyment, Allen wouldn't mention that his mother planned on not going in the first place. With the attention of his tardiness directed elsewhere, Allen let out a discreet smirk. Though to be honest, Allen wasn't sure if he should be relieved that his father didn't get on his case about being late, or if he should be anxious that Cross was in a rather… nice mood.

"If you don't like the fact that she'll be '_flaunting her gorgeous body_' to her boyfriend or possibly even to some attractive strangers, why not go and persuade her to come back? I mean, if you still love her that is, aren't there certain things that you just miss about mother?"

For a swift second, a memory of the old days came to his mind. Back when Cross's only drive throughout the hard day of work was to come home and jump straight into bed with his beautiful wife in tow, while their new born son laid neglected in the crib.

_Ah, the good times._

"Well? Anything you miss about mother?"

Another image popped into his mind. Tendrils of dirty blonde hair splayed over the pillow as plump lips parted to let escape a moan. Cheeks rosy in color as their bodies rocked in place.

Cross's cheeks heat up from the indecent explicit image. He cleared his throat before he continued to shuffle through the paperwork on his desk once again.

"Let's get to back business now, shall we?"

Allen let out another snicker. _My father will never change._ He allowed a second of amusement to seep in before he composed himself and in a more professional tone addressed the issue at hand. "Is this about Lavi's schedule and appointments?"

"Not quite per se, but… ah found it!" Cross waved a piece of paper in front of Allen's face. "I'm giving you a new mission."

"A new model?" said Allen as he reach over to grab the piece of paper from Cross. He quickly scanned the profile and nodded in approval. It was a man of Portuguese descent with wavy midnight black hair and golden eyes; a rarity in Japan. He scanned the profile description and came upon the name in confusion. "Tyki Mikk… the photographer?"

"Yes, the renowned photographer Tyki Mikk. He's known for "bringing life" to the pictures that he captures."

"But Tyki Mikk only takes pictures of landscapes, no?"

"Yes, but the pictures don't just expose their beautiful traits for people to see, you idiot son; it's the job of the photographer to bring forth the beauty. Tyki has an eye for beauty and in our line of business, it would be essential in the long run. Of course, it's not just his skills, but also the models' as well, that will help promote their fame, but Tyki will play an important role for their success. Through strenuous work, I've managed to contact him, but he only agreed to a one-time deal. After all, this is his first time doing a photo shoot for models. If it's a matter of whether he can handle the job or not, I'll let you be the judge of that; I trust your perception of beauty."

"So you want me to secure a contract with Mr. Mikk as a photographer for Black Order Entertainment," said Allen.  
>"Yes, but things aren't usually served to you on a golden platter; it comes with a price," Cross's voice turned grave and serious, a sign that what he is about to say is top priority. "Tyki Mikk is a freelance photographer. He doesn't like to be tied down to a company and is always traveling around the world. We need to ensnare him should we ever have a chance to persuade him to join our company. We need to use any means of seduction we can to captivate him. We need something to lure him in to ensure that he will be staying."<p>

"And how will we do that?"

"That's the part where you come in, my son."

There was a pregnant pause. Allen doesn't like the sound of the last statement. It was like the calm before the storm. He's been through the calm when he didn't face his father's wrath. Now all there is left is the storm…

Irked that Allen wasn't catching on, with the bluntest tone any father could use with their beloved son, Cross said, "He's gay."

By the time Allen marched out of his father's office, he was not in a good mood. It didn't take him that long to connect the dots and decipher Cross's underlying message. His new mission: Seduction of Tyki Mikk.

"Which god damn father would send their son to seduce another guy," Allen growled underneath his breath as he got home later on that day.

"Seduce who?" came a cheerful voice from the living room of Allen's apartment.

"Lavi, how many times have I told you not to enter my house without my permission?"

The red head made room for Allen to reside on the sofa. With a glance at his friend's face, Lavi could tell something was wrong. He slowly maneuvered Allen's head onto his lap and before the befuddled man could question his friend's antics, Lavi's hand started running through Allen's hair. The complaint died in Allen's throat as a sense of relaxation ran through Allen's troubled mind.

Its times like these that Allen enjoys the most; being with the one person that makes you happy and ignoring all the other oppositions and minor details. Who does Lavi love? It doesn't matter. What's with Lavi's licentious nature? That is none of his concern. What does Lavi see him as? He can care less. These are the rare times that Allen treasures the most. They have a mutual sort of understanding where one stayed with the other through the ordeal until he is ready to speak. Perhaps it's the quiet environment that allows Allen to relax or maybe it's due to the fact that it is Lavi that's beside him that made the difference. Allen could feel the storm in his brain subsiding to a peaceful gale.

"I went to a meeting with my father today, and he asked me to do something…" Allen stopped, contemplating whether he should go on.

Lavi waited patiently for his friend to continue, but when he made no such move to do so, Lavi broke his silence. "What did he ask you to do?"

_It's not like Lavi would mind if I have to seduce , right? He fooled around with plenty of people before, so he wouldn't be offended if I put him on hold for the sake of the company, no? It's not like he can't find anyone for a one night stand. On the bright side, if I can get the contract signed, then Lavi's fame will rise even further… not that he is doing bad or anything for someone modeling for half a year, but on the other hand, it's my job as his manager to help him rise to the top and this is probably the fastest way possible. What can I do to secure the contract?_

_"We need to use any means of seduction we can to captivate him."_

Allen shuddered in remembrance of his earlier conversation with Cross. _Seduction. If all comes down to it, will I be able to do it?_

Allen looked at the red head peering down at him and he realized that Lavi was still waiting for his reply. "I have to secure a contract with a photographer name Tyki Mikk."

"The famous Tyki Mikk! No way! But I thought he only did landscapes."

"You heard of him? Cross wants him as a photographer because he has an eye for beauty and is essential to our company."

"I've been to a few of his exhibitions. Gramps is a big fan of his and I got to admit, his pictures are breathtaking. Anyway, what's this got to do with the contract?"

"Because he doesn't like to be tied down to any company, I'll have to provide a tempting offer; something to persuade him ." Allen looked away from Lavi. "He's gay so if worse comes to worse, I'll have to flirt with him if I have to. I don't want to lead him on, but…"

Lavi's brows knitted together to form a frown. The idea of Allen flirting with someone didn't sit well with the red head. "Just simple flirting, right? No feelings attached?"

"Of course, it'll take more than appearance to make me fall for someone. Besides, the earlier I can secure the contract, the less flirting I have to do… _if_ it comes down to that. If I'm lucky, maybe I won't have to seduce him at all."

"What if you get swayed by his manly charms?" Lavi disguised his curiosity through a playful tone. "Though I got to admit, he is a very good looking guy." Lavi winked.

"Not going to happen," Allen said in a light tone.

Lavi's tense body relaxed "Oh? How are you so sure of that?" Lavi inquired in a teasing manner.

_Because I love _you,_ you idiot._

"I just know." Allen let out a loud sigh. "In any case, you should get some sleep. Your photo shoot tomorrow with Mr. Mikk is scheduled for 10 in the morning." Allen got ready to head to the bathroom for a much needed shower but a hard tug from behind caused him to fall backwards and onto the lap of his friend's.

"Lavi wha-" Allen's voice died in his throat as lips attached to his neck.

Complaint forgotten and all thoughts were abandoned as his stomach coiled in desire as a sweet moan fought its way through his lips. Fingers made way to rid him of his shirt and left behind a trail of heat in its wake as they teased and pleasured him. Allen let out a soft moan as Lavi's hands brushed over his hardened bud.

"Lavi we got to stop," Allen panted. "The photo shoo-"

"Just one round, I promise."

Allen's mind hazed over as his friend's hands wandered his body. His temperature rose as Lavi's lips carved sin onto his unblemished skin. Allen felt his heart beating erratically in anticipation from Lavi's sensual caresses. He was longing, pleading, and begging for more. From within, he felt a sweet numbness jolting him to the tips of his fingers.

"You taste good," Lavi whispers into Allen's ear as his tongue creates a wet trail on the side of his neck, sending a jolt of pure ecstasy to run through Allen's body. "I don't plan on sleeping yet. Sleep can wait. Right now, all I want is you."

"Wa-wait! Not here… in the r…room."

With a smirk of triumph, Lavi turned Allen's head to face him and captured his lips in a slow, demanding kiss. Allen's senses were on fire; he couldn't help but shudder in Lavi's embrace and moving his lips in time with Lavi's. He faintly felt the lowering of his body onto the bed, but he was too deep into the sensations; too far gone from the euphoria to realize what was happening. All he wants is this feeling to blossom. At this moment, there's no worry of Kanda or a possibility of Tyki Mikk added to the drama. It was just Lavi and his sinful kisses.

Lavi's hands roamed across Allen's naked body. With each caress and husky whisper, Allen's defense cracks bit by bit. All previous worry becomes pushed to the recesses of his conscience drowning in the pleasure of the nips and licks on his torso. The pain from Lavi's preparation is soothing into a dull ache as he moans for more.

_Professional attitude… can't succumb to pl…pleasure… can't…. can't…._

"Ahhh," Allen cried out in ecstasy as the other male engulf his aching member.

_But it feels so good…_

Allen found his hand wound around Lavi's fiery red locks as his voice let escape a series of staccato cadence. He looked down and see the other looking up at him, the lust and desire in Lavi's eyes drove Allen closer to completion, but all too soon, the hot orifice was removed from his arousal and lips latched onto his neck, sucking and biting.

"No mark… Lavi… Tyki can't see them… tomorrow. I can't… seduce… ahhh!"

The soft nibbles gave way to a harsh bite at the mention of Tyki's name. Lavi's eyes narrowed and an unknown feeling plagued his heart. For some reason he couldn't fathom, there is this burning desire to claim the boy as his. Tyki be damned. Right now, it's just him and Allen and no one else matters, and against his friend's wishes, he sucked harder than what was necessary, leaving behind his mark of possession.

"Allen, I want to be inside you."

"D-Do it."

Without needing a second command, Lavi sheathe himself inside of the flustered boy. Their bodies rocked against each other, bodies slick with sweat, and lips bruised from the rough interaction. It wasn't long until Allen felt the burning in his abdomen and he knew he was close. Sensing the younger male's near completion, Lavi picked up his pace, making sure to aim at Allen's sweet spot.

"Lavi… coming! I'm coming!"

"Me too. I'm… close."

With a hard thrust aim at his prostate, Allen arch his back as he release his load. Lavi finished a few moments after behind as he rode out his orgasm with a few extra thrusts. Allen's hands gave away to his exhausted body and he flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. His eyes getting heavy by the second Lavi's humming lulled him to sleep.

A smile graced the red head's face as Allen had finally fallen asleep. The tension had escaped his body after the strenuous workout. Lavi's hands made work of setting the alarm clock before he settled back beside Allen. His elbow propped against the pillow with his head against his palm, Lavi spooned the younger male from behind, watching the childlike cuteness of his friend's countenance.

Allen may not be tall or handsome or fit to be a model, but one thing Lavi is certain of. _He's so cute._

* * *

><p>AN: After not posting for so long, my only goal was to get this chapter done right before Christmas! I was surprised that there are still people reading and liking my story. Reviews are a great form of motivation . I actually took **JayPay**'s thoughts into consideration of a love triangle including Kanda, but my beta rooted for some Tyki and Allen fluff. Of course, this is an Lavi and Allen fanficiton and since I owe my beta too much to ever repay, I'll humor her. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Can You Feel the Flames?

A/N: Finally, got a chapter done on time! This chapter is the introduction of Tyki Mikk into the story, so of course, no real conflict yet. I was shock my beta decided to edit my story fairly quick this time around without me hounding her to do it.

Disclaimer: Don't own D-Gray Man at all, sadly.

* * *

><p><span>Can You Feel the Flames?<span>

Lavi slumped into the building of Black Order Entertainment earlier than he has to be. After the strenuous love session with Allen the night before, Lavi couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with what is to happen today. Allen had a last minute meeting with his dad, Cross Marian, about his "mission" therefore, Lavi has to go to the photoshoot alone. The anxiety of his friend possibly having to seduce someone didn't sit right with the red head. Having known Allen for half a year, every little antics and habits of the albino is etched into the red head's mind. His martyr-like personality irked Lavi the most, and because of his selflessness, Lavi couldn't help but worry about his friend.

Lavi greeted the nameless people with little rigor, too tired to act like his usual self. It's not like he'll even bother remembering their names anyway. He made his way towards the elevator. Upon seeing a man walking into the elevator, he picked up speed.

"Wait! Hold the door!" the red head yelled.

The man looked up upon hearing Lavi. For a swift second, Lavi saw a small impish grin graced the man's features as he reach towards the buttons panel; furiously pressing on a button. Contrary to what the red head believe will happen, the elevator doors started to close. Confused, the red head slowed down in his pursuit of the elevators. _Pressed the wrong button, perhaps?_ Upon seeing the smirk on the other man's face, the red head's blood boiled. _That jerk!_ It didn't took a genius to figure out which button the man pressed: "Close Doors".

"Hold the door please!" a feminine voice called out behind the red head.

To Lavi's surprise and annoyance, the man inside the elevator didn't once hesitated to press a button inside the elevator to stop the doors from closing. His countenance became that of a smile as he nodded in acknowledgement to the request. _Oh so he doesn't mind holding the door for a lady. Of course, why am I surprised? That stupid jerk._

"Thank you," he heard the lady beside him said once they were all in the elevator. "Morning, Lavi," she turned to addressed him.

Snapped out of his brooding stupor, he turned to face the girl. "Lenalee! What a surprise. Good Morning!" Beside him, he heard a snicker. Turning to face the man with narrow eyes, he finally had time to absorb the view before him. The man was tall with dark wavy hair in a dark gray v-neck shirt. Lavi's view was obstructed by Lenalee's worried face. The graceful arch of her brows was knitted. Lavi vaguely recalled the many times he's seen his Asian co-worker frown, but on closer inspection, he can't seem to find any wrinkles on her face at all. _It's an Asian thing,_ she once joked.

"What's the matter, Lavi? You didn't get enough sleep last night? You have circles under your eyes."

The door opened and the man walked out. "Ah something like that, don't worry, Lenalee. Nothing Lou Fa can't fix. Her make-up abilities are the best!"

The Chinese girl pulled Lavi out of the elevator before the doors closed again. As they walk towards their destination, he saw the man from earlier walking ahead of them. His attention was pulled away from the man when two staff members came over to usher them to their respective changing rooms. With a tired sigh, the red head suppressed his annoyance and walked after the staff, eager to get the job over with.

Allen hurried through the corridor that he knew so well and continued walking towards the photoshoot. After a quick meeting with Cross and a massive headache, he sighed and accepted his fate. To ease his nerves, he tried to play out the scene inside his mind, visualizing every little detail of his fated meeting with the photographer. Through his deep concentration, he didn't notice his arrival at his destination until he felt an arm around his shoulder and a much too cheerful greeting from its owner.

"Lavi, it's too early for you to shout in my ear," Allen said.

"It wouldn't have been early if you schedule it for the afternoon or something," the red head retorted in a playful banter. He took a step back from Allen and the latter couldn't help but assess his charge. The taller man was wearing a dark brown sweater with the bottom, cuffs and collars of a white dress shirt sticking out from underneath. Blue jeans with faint gray undertone clung to his legs perfectly while hanging low on his hips; held in place by a black leather belt**. **He wore a pair of black loafers to complete the Allen's tired mind, he can't help but find satisfaction in seeing Lavi all dressed up and ready for the cameras.

His hands made way to smooth the creases of the sweater and made some final adjustments on the collar of the dress shirt before he beamed at the red head. He glanced to his watch and immediately pushed Lavi towards the set.

Allen froze in his tracks as his eyes grazed the profile of a familiar handsome man. He had a nice built, golden eyes, straight nose, and dark curly hair that can rival the night. He was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, smoking a cigarette despite the many "No Smoking" signs on the vicinity of the company. Allen's heart beat faster when the man's gaze locked with his. There was no mistaking who that man was. _Tyki Mikk. _

Steeling his nerve, he took a deep breath before excusing himself and ordering Lavi to get in place at the set before walking towards the man. The look on Tyki's face soon morphed into that of a smile that expressed pure intrigue.

"Hello, shounen," Tyki said in a deep baritone that sends shivers down Allen's spine.

Lavi watched from afar as his friend made his way towards the jerk he had seen earlier. Lavi quirked an eyebrow when Allen's cheeks bloomed a bright red. The jerk broke out in laughter as he patted Allen's shoulders. There was a moment of conversation between the two before they turned r to look at him. Making their way towards the set, what surprised Lavi the most was when the jerk stood behind the cameras, adjusting the lens.

_That jerk is the _great_ photographer?_

Unbelievable. Totally unbelieveable. The photographer who has woman swooning all over him and has looks, that can rival the gods, is actually a jerk with an unpleasant personality in disguised. To have thought that he would be more charming and nice, but it is all a façade.

He saw Lou Fa blushed when she approached the man, stuttering as she showed him the two different shades of blush. Tyki said something to which Lavi couldn't hear and the nervous look on Lou Fa's face paved into a smile before she took off.

_Why can't the girls see what kind of a jerk he is? He can practically trick any girl with the most deceitful lie and still get away with it! _Lavi seethes inside his mind, the lack of sleep and irritation from the earlier counter impedes with his judgment. _With looks like that, heck I won't even be surprised if he has male admirers who- male admirers? Allen!_

'_I'll have to seduce him.' _As he remembered his friend had said last night a sudden feeling of protectiveness he can't describe overwhelmed him. He had an urge to protect his friend from… from what? What was it he wanted to protect Allen from? A two-faced, lying, jerk? Lavi let out a soft chuckle. This is silly. Allen said that he won't flirt with Tyki unless he has to. But then again, what is the limit that would push Allen to get out of his comfort zone to "flirt" with another person? Now that he thought about it, does Allen even flirt, let alone know how to seduce someone?

_It's probably nothing I should worry about; _Lavi quickly dismissed as Lenalee approached him, ready to take part in the photoshoot.

"Are you ready?" Tyki asked as he got in position to take a close up of the two.

Lenalee beamed and she maneuvered her body to meld into Lavi's; all hints of the smile gone from her face as she mold it into one with more elegance.

Tyki smiled. "Good. Show me what you guys got."

The clicking of the camera was the only sound in the room as the workers in the studio stopped to see the great photographer at work. Amid the clicks of the camera, Tyki glanced once at the albino, who was too immersed in the text he was sending to Cross, to notice. That one glance did not go unnoticed by the red head though, who saw a hint of something he couldn't quite decipher in the eyes of the photographer.

* * *

><p>AN: Today is Chinese New Year, so Happy Chinese New Year to all my asian readers! I got a lot of money :) I was planning to post this chapter up yesterday, but I couldn't come up with a title and my lack of creativity didn't help at all. The chapter was mostly done in Lavi's pov so think of the title done in his perspective . Now that Tyki is finally introduced, the story is finally advancing. Once again, thanks to all the wonderful reviews and support!


	5. Are We Playing Chess Now?

A/N: Heyyy! It's been so long now (like around 7 months?), so I've decided to make up for the lost time with a longer chapter! Please note, that this is a Laven fanfic, with a dash of Poker Pair, but no worries Allen's heart will not be easily swayed.

Warning: Some mild LavixLena action.

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man.

* * *

><p><span>Are We Playing Chess Now?<span>

Allen waited nervously for the photo shoot to end. Earlier when he had walked up to the man to introduce himself, Allen's heart was beating wildly in his chest. Never before, in his twenty-four years of life, had he been this nervous. Even though he wasn't sure if he could secure a contract with the Portuguese, chances are, he wouldn't have to seduce him. There were other options to approaching this… right?

Allen watched the physiognomy of the European male. The shadows created from his curly locks framed the edges of the camera and every now and then, he would look up from his camera with a pensive look, before issuing a set of new poses. He was a demanding man, one who knew beauty, and possessed the knowledge and skills of a viewfinder.

When the photo shoot was over, Lavi's arm was still swung around Lenalee's shoulders. While the Chinese girl clamored on about something, Allen didn't miss Lavi's discreet glances down the low neck line of her dress. He saw the red head lean in to the girl's ear and whisper something. Her eyes narrowed seductively and said something in response to which Allen couldn't hear, but the grin on Lavi's face was all Allen needed to understand the transaction that will take place in the red head's apartment tonight.

_**That horny asshole.**_

Ignoring the tightening of his heart, Allen steeled his composure and walked towards the Portuguese man. The methods to acquire the contract should not concern Lavi. With that thought in mind, Allen felt the courage to bring forth the subject. The photographer turned from his assistant as he noticed the albino approaching. He smirked.

"Mr. Mikk," Allen started. _It's now or never._ "There's something I would like to discuss with you. If you have some time to spare, there is a café down on the first floor."

The smirked on Tyki's face morphed into a formal smile. "Lead the way, shounen."

They chose a seat near the windows of Komui's café. The Asian man was ecstatic when Allen walked in and complained for not seeing the Britfor so long. After settling down at the table with their cups of coffee in front of them, Allen's pulse began to quicken again and his hands got clammy. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Images of past situations similar to that of the one he was currently in flashed through his mind.

A subtle glance, a sensual smile, and a seductive pout won the affirmative from the director of Noah Productions to allow one of Allen's models to act in one of their upcoming movies. Getting the assent from Noah wasn't hard, but getting the wife of the CEO of a big chain cosmetics company to have Miranda be their spokesperson over Lenalee was harder. There was a rumor going around that the CEO and his wife were going through a rough patch, but since it was her father's money that funded his company when it was on the brink of bankruptcy, her input was highly regarded. Knowing this rumor, and being the great father that he is, Cross Marian immediately ordered Allen to get to work.

Allen shivered at the memories of "getting to work." The woman's cougar aura was practically oozing out like animals give off pheromones. Her hand that accidentally trailed near his crotch was NOT subtle at all, and neither was the way she inched close to him so that her breast was pressed against his arm. Now, being the perfectly healthy young man Allen was, it would be a sin not to take a glance at her racks. What probably scarred Allen more was when she deftly guided his hand to her breast, and it took Allen an immense amount of self control to not pull his hand back. After all, it's not like he's the one with a disadvantage. When Allen walked out of her office with the contract tucked in his briefcase, the only thought running through his mind was, _So that's how it feels as opposed to a real one._

Thinking back to the topic at hand, his past memories failed to aid him in his current predicament. None of his past obstacles bore an attractive face like that of Tyki's, and they certainly did not advance far enough where he had to compromise his own chastity. Though…he already had given it to Lavi.

Amid Allen's mental preparations, Tyki was sitting across from him, observing the tensing of the Englishman'sbrows. His eyes roamed the younger male's physique, faintly nodding in approval. On closer inspection, Tyki noticed the shadows casted by the long dark eyelashes of the male opposite him, and every time Allen blinked, Tyki's mind perceived the action in slow motion. He took a sip of his coffee to aid his dry throat, and felt his heartbeat quicken when a noticeable blush swept across the cheeks of the young man across from him.

Faintly noticing the rain pouring down in the background, Tyki's thoughts once again resumed on the albino. _It's been so long_, he thought. It's been so long, since the death of his former lover, that he felt any form of interest in another person.

"It's raining," Tyki said in an attempt to stop his thoughts from straying towards _her._

The soft baritone brought Allen out of his own thoughts and he realized that he had neglected the purpose of this meeting. He mentally chastised himself.

"It's a lovely rain," he replied with a smile.

"Too bad I didn't bring my umbrella, this is such a great time to take pictures. A flower petal clinging to the afternoon rain with the rays of the sun casting a gleam across the raindrop, or perhaps a single sunflower among a field of green," Tyki spoke with passion.

"I'm sure your pictures would produce a breathtaking view." Steeling his nerves, Allen took a sip of his coffee before addressing the man in front of him. "Your talent in this field is surely sought after by many, no doubt." Allen took a deep breath_._ "I would like to propose an idea."

A pause.

Tyki raised his eyebrows to encourage the younger man to speak.

"I'm aware of your abilities as a photographer, and I praise you for such talent. Would you not consider working as a photographer under the Black Order Entertainment?"

There, he said it. He ignored his rapid heartbeat and instead focused on keeping his mask in place. When the man in front of him did not respond immediately, Allen's smile fell and he asked, "Was I too forward?"

Tyki couldn't help but let loose a set of soft chuckles at the forward question. The boy was too cute for his own good. "I don't like to be tied down to a company."

The gears in Allen's mind worked to come up with the next few steps to persuade the man. "I'm aware of that, but to limit yourself to just photographing nature, don't you find that restricting as well?"

Tyki's playful nature quirked at Allen's questioning remark. _He got me there_, he thought. It's no puzzle what Allen Walker seeks, it's a matter of denying the man or accepting his offer, but to accept willingly without a fight is just simply not in the Portuguese's nature.

"_Remember now, Tyki-pon,"_ Tyki vaguely remembered his uncle, or the Earl, as everyone calls him, said one day. "_In the business world, opportunities aren't given to you free of charge; you must work hard to pave your path and hone your skills. Only then will you have the opportunity to manipulate situations to your favor."_

"_Manipulating the situation?" A young, innocent Tyki asked._

"_It's something like, how should I call this, business warfare, perhaps? Mentally, of course. Raising your fist will get you nowhere in negotiations." The Earl wagged his fingers as if to reinforce that idea to the young Tyki. "Instead, you must always understand the situation and identify your gains." _

"What will I be gaining from this? I'm going to be sacrificing my sense of freedom if I'm tied down to a company."

"You are expanding your expertise, broadening your horizons into the field of fashion photography, and not only will your name be known throughout the photography world, but the modeling world as well."

"Black Order Entertainment is one of the grand enterprises among the entertainment industry. Surely without me, it won't really make that much of a difference," Tyki trailed off, allowing room for argument.

"Your skills are needed," was the firm reply.

"_Once you do that, you need to find your value as an asset to the company. Only then can you prepare your plan for negotiation. No matter how good you are at your job, do not overestimate your value, because that, my Tyki-pon, can lead to your downfall."_

"Truth be told, I am quite flattered by your praise, and like you mentioned earlier, you're not the first to approach me with this subject." Tyki saw a flash of alarm flit across the albino's eyes. "As you can see, this is the first time I even photographed people for that matter. I'm not sure I'm ready to part ways with the nature yet…" he trailed off.

"We at Black Order Entertainment value our models and photographers and we pay them handsomely. If it's-"

"Money isn't my main concern," Tyki cut in.

"We can assure you that you will be one of our top photographers. If it is status that you seek, you can be rest assured that you won't have to cater to anyone."

"I'm not worried about that either," Tyki replied in a nonchalant manner. He grinned inwardly. This was starting to intrigue him; if he could play his cards right, perhaps he could even acquire something _fun _out of this.

Allen's eyes furrowed. "What is it that you seek? If it's within my power, I would gladly cater to your needs."

Allen saw Tyki's eyebrows raise. "Now tell me shounen, why is it that you seek _me_ as your photographer? Surely with your company, you can find just about anyone. Perhaps even someone as good as me." The tone was obvious; Tyki wanted to hear Allen say it, to make clarifications before relaying his set of terms.

"Because you are the best in this field, and I need results. I seek the fame and popularity you can give Lavi through the lens of your viewfinder. As his manager, his success is my top priority," Allen responded with growing confidence.

"And you have such confidence that Lavi will be able to reach such standards?"

Again, Tyki pried, but the conviction in Allen's eyes remains the same. "Yes."

"_I don't get it, Earl. All this business warfare… it's so complicated."_

"_Hm do not worry, Tyki-pon. All this will come to you when you get older. Now how should I explain it…" The Earl's voice trailed off as his brilliant mind worked around one analogy after another to find the perfect example. He leaned back into his grand leather chair in his personal library in the mansion. His eyes lit up in delight when he found the perfect example, and he got up, motioning for the innocent youth to follow._

"_Tyki-pon, how familiar are you with the rules of chess?"_

"_I love chess!" The young Portuguese boy gave a toothy grin. "Brother Sheril taught me last time," he stopped to giggle, "and I beat him many times!"_

"_Great. The whole objective is to capture your opponent's king, or rather you check mate it. In order to do so, you need to manipulate your pieces wisely. Business warfare is like chess; you need to skillfully maneuver your way around the obstructions, use it to your advantage if you can, to reach your objective."_

Tyki's mind worked around the different approaches towards his goal, calculating each move like he had done many times in chess. The chess pieces lying on the board in Tyki's mind were stuck on a stalemate. He frowned and distantly recalled a time when he first started learning chess from Sheril. "_The queen is the trickiest of the pieces. While she covers a wide range on the board, she can prove beneficial to you, but at the same time, she can be the toughest piece to take down, but with a good strategy, nothing is impossible."_

"Then why would it matter if I were to be the photographer or not? Surely, Lavi can 'reach such standards,' no?" The grin on Tyki's face didn't cease to diminish, and Allen knew that he was being tested by every response he gave, so he must be careful. "An old friend of mine is starting his own entertainment company in the States. He asked for my assistance as a photographer there. Surely you don't think I'd turn down my friend after all he's done for me?"

Allen seemed to have lost his argument for a second, but he recovered his footingand took a breath before he responded. "I understand that friendship is important and I'm sure your friend needs you just as much as we do, but-"

"I'm sure you've heard that I do things for my personal entertainment," Tyki inquired. "Now tell me, is it not entertaining seeing the rise of a company, reveling in the triumph, and basking in the glory knowing that I played a part in it? How can you provide me with entertainment more fascinating than that?"

"I..," Allen faltered. "Surely if you have something in mind and if it's within my power, I will personally see to it that you will be dually entertained." Allen's tone was borderline desperate and he had no idea how he was going to pull that off, but if it would win Tyki's signature for the contract, then he would be willing to try anything.

Tyki's smirk grew wider. _Time to make my move. _"Tell me, shounen. Just what is that red head to you?"

Caught unaware by the sudden question, Allen's body tensed. "I… um… he's-"

"I mean, would a manager go so far for the benefit of their clients? Why are you doing more than you have to for him? Surely with time and experience, he'll gradually "get famous"."

"He's-"

"Your lover?" Tyki inquired with feint innocence. The panicked look on the albino's face dropped and a blush bloomed across the paleness of his cheeks. To Tyki's delight, the younger man shook his head furiously. It was a cute sight, but he couldn't fully rejoice in the availability of the man in front of him, for the impact of the question could invoke such reactions from him that implied none other than the painfulness of unrequited love. But he could take advantage of that, and if he thought about it, his plan had just been made just that much more easier because of the boy's affections for the red head.

Before Allen had a chance to defend himself under Tyki's interrogation, Tyki's husky voice permeated the air."I can help you."

Allen's embarrassment was discarded as he straightened his back and regained his composure.

"I can help him climb the ladder of fame and become number one, but…" the Portuguese man trailed off.

"Tyki, anything you seek, I will provide it to the best of my abilities," Allen said a bit too hastily. Tyki was playing hard-to-get, and this was the crucial moment of the negotiations; manners be damned, Allen just wanted this to be over and done with.

"Well, to say I have nothing in mind would be a lie…" Tyki trailed off again for dramatic effect. He can see it now, the path towards his victory was as clear as day. All he had to do was wait it out and watch his victory unfold. Then he came upon a problem. How will he lure the boy in?

"_Sometimes, Tyki," his brother Sheril said, "you must make some sacrifices. Whether it be your pawns, your rook, your knight, and sometimes, even your queen."_

"_The queen, too? But I like the queen!" The youth whined. _

"_At times, it is all necessary for the grand scheme of things."_

And he had it; the solution to his victory, the ultimate sacrifice, the lure, the bait. Was it worth it? It most definitely was. Will he regret it? He won't allow the events to take such a turn. But, how will he employ his tactics? He grinned. He had a plan.

In the most charming smile he had reserved for this special moment, he said in a husky tone, "Be mine."

A soft feminine giggle escaped the mouth of the Chinese girl. "Lavi, you pervert."

The red head couldn't help but grin and pull the girl into his lap. His hands roamed up the small of her back and he fingered the band of her bra. Within moments, he unhooked the lacy pink undergarment and ran his palm across Lenalee's endowment, teasing and pinching. Lenalee jerked her pelvis across the span of Lavi's crotch, making the man gasp beneath her.

Without turning the lights on, Lavi maneuvered their way across his apartment and into his bedroom. Too distracted with the feeling of the red head's lips latched on her neck, Lenalee was too far gone to notice her friend guiding her towards the room. His hands left a trail of heat down her back and a soft moan escaped her mouth as Lavi bit into her skin. She was jolted out of her euphoria when she felt the edge of the bed against the back of her leg.

Lowering her onto the bed, the Asian's hand slowly popped the buttons of Lavi's shirt open and during the brief moment of having the beauty lying naked underneath him, he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards his friend. He would be lying if he didn't want to run after his friend, grab his hand, and tell him to stay away from the photographer, but the girl in his arms refused to be ignored. Running her fingers through his hair and whispering into his ear, Lavi would be damned if he didn't take her to his apartment right away.

Feeling the loss of attention from her companion, the Asian girl pouted and kissed the red head passionately. Her tongue slipped in and roamed his mouth while her hands wandered his body. She gripped Lavi's length in her hand and he stifled a moan.

"Enter me," she whispered.

In that split second, all thoughts of Allen flew out his mind. In front of him, lying breathless was the most desired model in the industry with heaps of celebrities dying to be in his place. Many knew her to be the kind hearted girl, but very few knew the carnal side of the woman lying beneath him at this very moment, and Lavi would be damned if he didn't proceed with his actions.

Allen Walker could not have been more than happy that the cup of coffee had yet to reach his lips, for he was definitely sure that he would have choked and spit the drink out. He set his cup on the table, mustering the will to speak.

"What?!"

"It's really simple. I'm not asking you to chain yourself to me for the rest of your life. That would be cruel, should you not enjoy being in my presence, but I want one month of your time."

"But one month is- surely we can settle this in another manner now, Mr- Tyki," Allen's tone faltered towards the end.

"I thought you said you were going to "entertain" me, shounen." Tyki grinned at the appalled look on the younger male's face. "And if I were to say, this is the form of entertainment I require?"

Allen was too confused to even utter any form of speech, so the Portuguese continued.

"Of course we don't have to go _all_ the way in our relationship, though I would be more than happy to. I wouldn't want to force you to do something you would not want; that would be rape, and frankly speaking, I do not wish to end up in jail."

"And how would I benefit from this?" Allen questioned.

"I'll form a contract with you to become an employee of Black Order Entertainment." Tyki couldn't help but flinch when he said, "employee," and Allen couldn't help but notice. "After a month, whether you see fit to end our budding relationship or continue it, it would not affect the terms of my employment to your company.

Allen's eyebrows furrowed. If he got the contract, he had to date Tyki, but the outcome did not interfere with Tyki being a part of the company. Allen didn't fail to notice that the photographer didn't mention much about the process of their "dating" period. Should it go smooth or perhaps, not so smooth really depended on their… chemistry, and who else is there to develop their chemistry but them both? _And should I not feel like developing anything with the photographer then... I guess… our _relationship _wouldn't have to go as smooth as he'd want it to be._ The albino couldn't help but smile at his thoughts, but this seemed too good to be true.

"You are aware," Allen began, "that quitting before the contracted terms result in a penalty."

One minute the tanned man stared at the albino like he was crazy and the next, he was laughing with mirth. He laid his Queen bare for the albino to take and it's so like him to analyze it over and over again before making a claim. That would not do.

"I'm well aware of such circumstances," he replied coolly.

"And you're willing to go along?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I was the one who set the terms, shounen," Tyki stopped to revel in the flush across the cheeks of the albino. "So what will it be?"

Allen's eyes widened. His countenance fit the description of a deer caught in headlights, and his brows slowly furrowed again. Surely he's at a disadvantage in this situation, so why was he working so hard? His father needs Tyki; Lavi needs Tyki, but he didn't. Allen Walker did not need Tyki at ALL, and besides…

"But Lavi… I… him…"

"I beg your pardon, and correct me if I'm wrong," Tyki began. He knew it was a cheap move, but if it will knock down Allen's Queen, then it was worth a shot. Besides, there's a quote that goes, "all is fair in love and war," is there not? If some genius philosopher came up with that quote, then there must be some form of truth within it. "But, isn't he with… hm what's her name again? Oh yeah, _Ms. Lee_ right about now?"

Allen's eyes widened at the blow of Tyki's words and the truth beneath them and he sank once more into deep thought.

Seeing the Englishman in deep concentration, the Portuguese couldn't risk the chances of Allen talking himself out of the deal, so he did what he always did best: reverse psychology.

"Ah I guess I was being too forward," Tyki started off meekly. "It was not my place to say this, and I was definitely out of line to suggest the deal. I'm sorry, it's getting late, and I think I should go, I have to call my _friend back in the States_."

"Wait! No- I mean, please give me a minute to sort out my thoughts."

Tyki was about to get up from his seat when the desperation in Allen's voice stopped him. He looked at the frantic man and sat back down, satisfy with Allen's reaction. _Queen, captured_. He sat back down in contentment as he waited for the albino's answer.

Allen was sitting here, negotiating a contract deal in which he must make a great personal sacrifice in order to see it through. The photographer had set very few terms and Allen already felt so pressured, so claustrophobic. He needed the contract for his father and Lavi, and there were no other methods of attaining the contract, no other paths he could choose.

Allen's turbulent thoughts came to an abrupt stop. Wait. Here he was, working his butt off for the sake of the company and for the sake of his charge, and what was he rewarded with? A month of "Tyki time" with the renowned photographer? Allen's vision flashed white; he was angry; enraged beyond his wildest dreams. _If they want a goddamned contract, they will have one! If there is no other path, then I'll go through and make the best out of it to my advantage! Tyki Mikk be damned, there will be no chemistry._

"Tyki," Allen said to get the photographer's attention. "Can I hold you to your words regarding the deal?"

Tyki flashed a handsome smile. "I'm a man of my words, shounen."

"Then we have a deal." Allen extended his arm out and Tyki grasped it in a firm handshake.

Tyki couldn't help but grin. _Check mate._

* * *

><p>AN: It's been so long since I've last posted and I know I kept telling myself to not slack off, but... there were so many distractions! Before I know it... seven long months had flew pass. To start off, this style and form of writing is new to me with all those mental warfare and stuff, but I was inspired by Code Geass (All Hail Lelouch!). Frankly speaking, before I picked up the second season of Code Geass, chapter 5 was... really bland, but after all those epic scenes and mental maneuvers, I'm sitting here and thinking, "why not have Tyki claim his prize through a mental game of chess?" Hence, chapter 5 was recreated and now, finally posted!

Don't forget to leave a review! They are a great source of encouragement especially during my phase of procrastination xD


	6. Is This The Lovey Morning After?

A/N: Finally got my College Applications out of the way, my school projects finished, and threaten- I mean politely asked my Beta to stop procrastinating and well, five months later, here I am!

Disclaimer: -Man is not mine and never will be, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>It was a fine morning, for his office was quiet, his desk neat for once, and the curtains draped off to the side to let in the rays of the morning sunlight. A cup of steaming coffee sat in front of him, and he took a deep waft of the bitter aroma. He picked up the ceramic cup and brought the steaming liquid to his lips. He pause and then he let out a sigh of contentment as he indulged in his guilty pleasure.<p>

"Ah, nothing like a good cup of Kopi Luwak. A fine morning? No, it's a beautiful morn-"

The doors of his office were roughly pushed open and rebounded off the wall. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. His body jumped and his eyes widened. His son marched in with fury and instincts told him to save his reputation and hide the cup. As his hands moved to lower the ceramic below the desk, his desire craved the bittersweet liquid and he couldn't help but pull the cup upwards instead. The rapid change in movement caused the liquid to swoosh around and to his horror, half of the cup's content spilled onto his slacks.

"Shit, shit, shit shit!" He chanted as he grabbed tissues and dabbed at his ruined pants. "No! My cof-"

"Master?"

The man caught himself midsentence as the intruder called out to him. "Drink! My drink!" He reiterated lamely. "I spilled my drink cause of you, you idiot son!"

"Can't you refer to me by my own name for once? I don't see the purpose of you naming me Allen at all,"said the newcomer, miffed. "It's not my fault that you were drinking-" He stopped speaking as his nose caught onto the smell. "Is that… coffee?"

He coughed into his hands at the wide eyed stare his son was giving him. There is no going pass that great nose of Allen's and his son sure didn't get it from his side of the family. The only reason Cross can come up with is that Allen hides a microscopic machine in his nostrils to detect the smell of food, but that has yet to be confirmed.

"Can't a grown man drink coffee in the morning?"

"Not if the grown man is Cross Marian," Allen replied. "Dad, show's over. You can pull out the booze, I've long passed judging you for your binge drinking."

"Can't a coffee lover indulge in some caffeine? Besides, the coffee beans you buy stink," Cross said, mocking offense.

"Since when have you become a coffee lover? And just so you know, I love my coffee the way it is. What's so special about yours?"

"I've always been a coffee lover at heart," Cross said melodramatically. "And it's Kopi Luwak, for your information."

One of Allen's eyebrows raised and he gave Cross an incredulous look. "You shun Blue Mountain, but you'll drinking cat excretion?"

"It's not a _cat,_ it's a palm civet, and do not say excretion. That sounds disgusting. _This_," he swooshed whatever is left in his cup, "is God's gift to mankind."

"That's a type of cat."

"Shhhh! Let me wallow in my denial for a bit longer."

At the skeptical look Allen gave him, Cross coughed once again.

"What do you want now, my idiot son?"

"The name's Al-len," He annunciated. "And I'm here to give you this," he placed a folder onto Cross's desk and watched his father glance at it.

"What is it?"

_Oh, no, please, God forbid you open that folder and take a look over the document, the document will read itself, _Allen internally thought. "You wanted the contract, no?"

Cross's eyes narrowed and he placed the cup back on his desk, all thoughts of coffee shoved out of his mind. "You're telling me you got that Tyki kid to sign the damn contract?" Cross reached for the folder and his eyes roamed the contents of the file.

"You asked me to get him to sign it, so isn't that what you wanted?" Allen asked, confused.

"By the holy being that graces me with such luck, how did you do it this time?"

"There's no holy being out there that believes you deserve such thing called 'luck', and well," Allen paused, and shoved aside his earlier anger with his cheeks aflame. "I have my ways."

A smug look crossed the red head's face. "Now I know you're an adult now and that your personal life should not be any of my concern, but Allen Walker!" Cross mock scolded. "I've taught you- no, your _mother_ taught you better than to swing you shiny lil' ass towards our potential employee for the sake of a mere contract!"

"I do not swing my ass around for a mere contract!" Allen exclaimed.

Though if he think about it, isn't it normal to have sex with the one you're dating? If you go along that line of thinking, then to put it simply, it's not a matter of _will_ he swing his ass in front of Tyki, but _when_ will he do it. But then again, it's not like Allen will stoop that low to give ownership of his butt for a contract. Besides, Tyki said they didn't have to go that far.

"Did you give yourself of any form to him then?" Cross teased.

"I… I- what are you…" Allen stammered while a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and bewilderment goes through him. _How could he just…_spout_ such things like that?! _"I'm leaving," Allen said furiously. He turned around and made sure to slam the door extra hard on his way out.

Cross turned back to his spilled coffee and lit a cigar as he mourned the end of his beautiful morning.

He sighs before he perks up again and walked towards his glass cabinet on the other side of the room and grabbed a nice bottle of red wine. This is the perfect moment to do what alcohol is best for: drink away his, um… sorrows.

And hence, Cross has no idea how close he was to the truth of Allen's secretive _ways_.

Lavi opened his eyes and groggily shifted his body into a more comfortable position, but he felt an arm strung around his waist so he turned towards the welcomed intruder on his bed. A brief smile graced his features at the sight of the Asian woman sound asleep beside him and the memories of the night before resurfaced. He sighs in contentment and sits up to stretch and relieve the kinks in his muscles from his routine the night before. Lavi reached for his phone to check the time and notice that it was still early.

"I shouldn't have anything scheduled today, so I probably should have the day off since Allen hasn't sent me any reminders… Allen! Shit!" The red head cursed as he quickly dialed the number he remembered so well.

His anxiety built as the phone rang. Lavi should have called last night, but he had… stuff to take care of that he neglect to check up on the albino. Lavi remembered the way Allen blushed in the presence of the Portuguese and the heated stare Tyki sent Allen's way when the English hadn't noticed.

"_Hey, this is Allen! I'm not here right at the moment, so please leave a message!" _

"Shit," Lavi cursed again as the call got transferred to the voicemail.

Lavi was in the middle of sending a heated text message to Allen, demanding the younger male to respond to his call and give explicit details of what had occurred after the photoshoot, that he didn't notice the movement beside him.

"Laavvviiiii," Lenalee's voice drawled out the red head's name, "Who are you texting to so early in the morning?"

"No one special, Lena-chan. Don't worry about it," Lavi responded cheerfully.

Lenalee puff up her cheeks and stuck out her lower lips. Her rendition of a pout put little kids to shame, and Lavi couldn't help but being drawn to those plump lips.

Catching where Lavi's eyes has shifted to, Lenalee smiled coyly. "Lavi," she said breathlessly, pulling him towards her body. The blanket shifted lower to reveal Lenalee's endowment and Lavi gulped at the delicious sight. He had to call Allen, he had to find out what happened, he had to check up on his friend, but he couldn't stop looking at Lenalee's body.

Lenalee's hands roamed the span of his muscles and he shivered. He felt his arousal awakening and willed himself to not give into temptations, but Lenalee's figure, her touch, her whispers; they were like the sweetest poison he had ever consumed. Lavi felt himself pushed to the brink of his self-control as he watched Lenalee's face got closer and laid kisses on his throat. The nips, the bites, the licks all drove him crazy.

As if he wasn't already on the brink of losing his control, Lenalee pulled Lavi closer by the neck and nibbled on his ear lobe. Lavi gasped and Lenalee glided her nose down the length of his neck, snuggling closer to the warmth.

"Lavi, take me," she whispers sultrily into his ear.

And amidst the passion running through his body, Lavi did not notice that his phone has received a message.

Allen unlocked the door of his apartment and took off his shoes. The living room was to his left and the kitchen was to his right. His stomach growled and the thought of a huge, delicious breakfast sounded great, but first, he needed to get out of his suit.

"Stupid Master and his stupid rules," Allen grumble, as he loosened his tie.

One thing he failed to understand about his father was the strict dress code he issued in his company. Aside from the models and clients, the employees of Black Order Entertainment had to always wear a suit or any type formal wear when meeting with him. Even today on his day off, Allen had to speak to his Master in a suit even though it was to exchange a few words about his progress.

Allen hung the suit up on and proceeded to take off his shirt when his phone signaled a message. He scanned it quickly and noticed it came from the red head. To his amusement, half of the content was all exclamation points and question marks. The rest was Lavi demanding Allen to call him and asking on his well being and something about… a jerk?

"Who's the jerk?" Allen pondered as he quickly responded.

_Call me._

Allen had so much to tell Lavi, so many events to indulge the red head, so much going on to ease his curiosity. Then he stopped mid stride towards the kitchen. He frowned. The reason he was in this mess was partially _because_ of the red head. It was for the sake of Lavi's career and that dazzling smile Lavi showed when he spoke of his dreams that made Allen wanting to help Lavi realize his dreams. But then last night happened. Allen's jealousy pushed him pass his boundaries coupled with his top priority for Lavi's sake. He's done something he normally wouldn't have; never would have thought he would, but he did it anyway.

Allen sighed. No point getting mad over Lavi now. He was aware of Lavi's licentious nature from the very start. He was like a rabbit stuck in human form minus the reproduction. Yet, despite all this, Allen wanted to stay by Lavi's side. If not his lover, then as his manager.

_Urgh Allen Walker, wake up!_ Allen mentally scolded himself as he pat his cheeks in hopes of waking himself up. This was the path he chose to walk. He chose to be Lavi's manager. He chose to work with Lavi, and he knew of Lavi's lifestyle, but that didn't deter him before, so why should it now? On the other hand, he should be more concerned about his Portuguese… _boyfriend_.

"Ugh," Allen shuddered at the thought of referring to Tyki as his partner.

Allen made it to the kitchen and was in the process of gathering ingredients for making pancakes when his ringtone rang. Allen stiffened in response. After getting his priority back in check, Allen was not ready to face Lavi yet, but he did tell the red head to call him so if anything, it was really his fault he was in this predicament. He took a deep breath and answered his call. Allen continued to mix the batter for his delicious breakfast while holding the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Hello, Walker speaking," he said automatically. Regardless of who the caller is, he always tends to start his phone conversations politely for his line of work. "Lav-"

His eyes widen as he recognized the smooth husky voice over the phone and his breath hitched.

"Good morning, shounen."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but bear with me . Since next week is Regents week (yay no school!) I will sit myself down and type up the next chapter(s). I just recently moved and in the process of unpacking, found all of my papers where I jot down future plans for this story and well, I was re-inspired and eager to write more! Until next time, keep the reviews coming!

Coffee Trivia Time!

In areas like Indonesia, coffee plantation owners's most detested pest eventually became their source of income. The palm civet, a native cat species prey on the coffee beans, however, their stomach cannot fully digest them. As they secrete it out (yes, it they poop it out), it turns out that the enzymes in their stomach altered the flavor of the coffee bean and had gotten rid of the bitter taste. The coffee beans are collected, and cleaned before they are sold in small quantities. They call this coffee Kopi Luwak. To this day, Kopi Luwak (also known as Cat Poop coffee) is the most expensive coffee in the world.

It sounds interesting, would anyone care to try?


	7. Is This Really Happening?

It has been a while since I updated hasn't it? Never knew how hard writing can be until I tried . In any case, onwards to a new chapter!

Disclaimer: DGM doesn't not belong to me and unfortunately, never will be.

Is This Really Happening?

"_Hello, Walker speaking," he said automatically. Regardless of who the caller is, he always tends to start his phone conversations politely for his line of work. "Lav-"_

_His eyes widen as he recognized the smooth husky voice over the phone and his breath hitched. _

"_Good morning, shounen."_

Allen felt his body freeze. There were so many questions going through his mind, so many things he wanted to ask. What did Tyki want? Why is he calling Allen's number? How _did_ he have his private number? Contrary to what he wanted to say, Allen only managed a squeaky, "T- Tyki?"

"You sound _so_ thrilled to hear me," the recipient replied sarcastically.

"Wh- I, um…" Allen was flustered and the soft baritone echoing through the phone did not ease the bruise on his huffed out a sigh of annoyance before managing to school his emotions in place. "May I inquire as to why you're calling?"

"Such formality! Is that such way to speak to, say, I don't know, your _boyfriend_?"

"Boy-Boyfriend?" Allen spluttered embarrassingly. His eyes narrowed when he heard his _boyfriend's_ uncontained laughter through the phone. "What do you want?" Allen practically spat.

"What? Can't a lover check up on his boyfriend?" Tyki mocked indignantly.

_Not if the lover and boyfriend you are mentioning happen to be you and me,_ Allen wanted to say, but managed to stop before he let anything slip.

"I'm doing fine," Allen managed to grit out, careful of letting Tyki aware of his embarrassment. "But I got work to-"

"Great, let's go on a date!" Tyki interrupted.

"Date?" Allen perked up at the sudden question. A date would make this seem all too real, and at the moment, he cannot accept the fact that they are, well, dating. It's one thing to be labeled as "lovers" and it's another thing to actually go on dates. "I can't, I-"

"Now? Even better! I'm outside your door!"

Allen's discomfort was immediately replaced by a feeling of helplessness as the photographer decided to ignore every excuse he was trying to throw out. His feeling of dread worsened as his doorbell rang. _Shit._

A bouquet of red roses was shoved into Allen's line of sight upon opening the door. Baffled, Allen stumbled while pocketing his phone and trying to grab hold of the flowers.

"Morning, beautiful," Tyki drawled out in his resonant voice.

"M- morning," Allen shakily replied.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn!_ _Stop acting like a blushing virgin,_ he chastised himself. If only Tyki hadn't brought him flowers, he wouldn't have blushed and stuttered. It is only because this is the first time he received flowers.

"So, are you ready? Let's go."

"Go?" Allen innocently reiterated.

"I believe, my love, that you owe me a date," Tyki winked.

Before Allen could complain about his doomed situation, he was dragged by an overly enthusiastic Tyki towards the driveway.

At that moment, Lavi was the last thing on his mind to worry about. Right now, the Portuguese Adonis standing before him was leading him to his imminent doom.

... + ... + ... + ...

Tyki was having a good day. He woke up early for once in his life and managed to wheedle Allen's number from Marian Cross. Of course, it wasn't that hard since the Director of Black Order Entertainment was more than ecstatic to have him as an official asset to the company. What made the day even better happened to be the fact that the sole entity of his affections was standing beside him, gaping like an idiot. A very cute idiot.

"Is this seriously your car?" Tyki watched the albino go from a state of shock to sudden excitement.

He nodded, proud to have his lover ogling at his foreign red sports car. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he can hear his snarky mind thanking the lords for springing some senses into his head and had him take his car for a wash a few days earlier. Tyki walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and smirked when Allen's cheeks flushed.

"Glad that chivalry is not lost in all men," Allen commented dryly.

"A man would do anything to please the one he adores," he chided as he got into the driver's seat. He leaned over and grabbed the seatbelt from Allen's hands and with his mouth carefully placed close to the albino's ear, he said in the huskiest voice he can muster, "Let me help you."

Allen's face flushed like a tomato and he couldn't tell whether it was from the embarrassment of the situation or the close proximity of their bodies, but Tyki found that he rather like that look on Allen's face quite a lot. What he found even more to his liking is when Allen would try to hide his bashfulness. The scarlet cheeks and big gray eyes just made the action seem all the more innocent, and it stirred something inside Tyki; something that he thought his heart had discarded a long time ago.

Tyki turned towards his partner, and for a second, he saw hair blonde like the rays of the sun, and eyes so blue you'd think of winter the moment you look into them. The lips moved, and he saw the lascivious smirk coated in a shiny pink. A raise of an eyebrow and he saw neatly plucked beauties to accentuate those icy pools, and as those lips moved again, he could hear a faint call of his name. It was a soft sound, so soft he had to lean close to hear it; but before he could even register the familiar voice, call out the name he knew so well, or even grasp onto the being before him, he was nudged back into the realm of reality and stared into Allen's face.

Tyki saw monochrome eyes staring back at him, silky white locks framing the youthful face, and plump ruby lips forming his name over and over again. Tyki shook his head, freeing all thoughts of the illusion. He isn't _her_; she isn't _him_. Allen Walker is by far the most different, so different from her that it was what made it bearable for him to be around the albino. Why then was he thinking of _her_ after so long? Even those who came after her did not evoke such vivid imagery of his former muse. Was this a mistake?

"Tyki?" Allen started questionly.

The Portuguese snapped his attention back to his lover sitting beside him. "Ah, I'm fine, just thinking of something." He could see the younger male frown, but chose not to comment on it.

"How about we skip the date, and just lounge around in my apartment?" Allen suggested.

Tyki smirked. "You just don't want to go on the date."

Allen's eye widened as his cheeks bloomed a bright red instantaneously. "S-so not true!" His eyes narrowed dangerously when the photographer started to laugh jovially. Allen observed the male before him. His curly obsidian waves swayed along as he shook in an attempt to control his laughter, and his eyes crinkled in such a way that displayed his mirth. He was handsome, and Allen could not deny that. Allen's eyes narrowed at the thought, but he briefly brushed the thought away, blaming his manager-instincts for kicking in.

Seeing the frown on the albino's face, Tyki couldn't help but feel a tug on his heart. He felt compelled to smooth over the eyebrows and wipe the negativity away, to embrace the boy until all he could feel is warmth and ardor. He grabbed the other's hand into his larger ones instead and rubbed the pad of his thumb on the back of Allen's hand. "Let's go to your apartment then," he beamed.

And it was at that moment, from the way Allen's face brightened up, his eyes lit with joy, and the corner of his lips tugged upwards, that Tyki understood. For his heart was beating fast, his palms were sweating profusely, and his breathing was ragged, Tyki was feeling déjà vu. The one and only thing Allen had in common with _her_ was the feeling they draw out from within him just by the mere thought of being with them.

Tyki smiled when his _shounen_ wasn't looking. He was most definitely falling for the albino.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you guys understood the second part in Tyki's perspective. If you guys didn't, well anyways, Tyki basically zoned out and started fantasizing his ex lover, whom he loved. All his exes after that particular blonde were different from the blonde so as not to bring back memories. In case you guys haven't caught on, yes, Tyki's former lover whom he was angsting over is indeed, a women. After the death of his lover, he couldn't love another woman the same again, hence, he started to 'play for the other team'.<p> 


	8. What Did You Say?

What Did You Say?

Allen woke up at an ungodly hour in the morning, cursing the events from the previous day for impeding on his sleep. He cursed his weird personality, which cringed at the idea of waking late, cursed his father who practically threw him into the lion's den, cursed the aforementioned lion who wheedled too much out of their deal. But most of all, he cursed the splitting headache from his lack of sleep.

Allen rolled over on his bed, his mind venturing back into the memories of yesterday with Tyki. To say it had been boring would be far from the truth. In fact, Allen had gone through different emotions like girls do when buying shoes. It was awkward when Tyki suggested watching a movie and tried snuggling with Allen on the couch. It truly confounded the albino whether the Portuguese had a weird kink for interpreting 'no' as 'yes' or one action as the opposite, because from the way Allen was blatantly trying to shake him off, his hands always find its way back onto some indecent part on Allen's body**. **

It was also rather frustrating when Tyki refuses to go home for the night, claiming that he had to stay the night like normal couples do, something which Allen outright refused to comply to. Allen may be stubborn, but Tyki is adamant. To divert Tyki's attention elsewhere, Allen tried to appeal to the Portuguese.

"_We have other opportunities to do other… eh, couple stuff."_

"_We only have a month," Tyki retorted._

"_But we are moving too fast, don't you think?" Allen protested._

"_Then a date tomorrow. A _real _date."_

Hence, his current predicament: date two with the photographer. Allen groaned. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he made that dreaded deal with Tyki, and so far, he has been getting the shorter end of the stick. Be it practically selling himself out for the sake of his company, or the terms of their two-day-relationship thus far. This was _not_ how it was suppose to turn out.

"Got to get your game together, Walker," Allen mumbled to himself, eyes set in deep concentration.

He rolled over on his bed to ease the tension in his muscles. Through his open windows he could hear the birds loud chirping. He groaned. _So much for sleeping in_.

... + ... + ... + ...

_Something is not right,_ Lavi mused as he paced back and forth in his living room. After a raunchy, mind blowing round two the day before, Lavi sat down and called Allen, intent on having a serious conversation via interrogation Lavi style. But it didn't happen. In fact, Allen sounded so hurried and rushed over the phone before apologizing and promising to call him back. He waited, but Allen did not call back.

Lavi continued to pace in his living room, staring at his phone intently as if by doing so a message would appear. He huffed and grumpily sat down on the couch, itching to dial his friend's number, but it was early. Very early. Lavi did not want to rouse the albino from his slumber just to ease his insecurity.

Whatever had the albino edgy and fidgeting over the phone will be relayed to the red head in details later. Right now, Lavi will wait for his friend to return his call.

_He will remember to call, right?_

_Of course he will, he said so._

_But he was distracted and busy… what if he forgot?_

…..

Lavi picked up his phone and pressed the first number on his speed dial, drumming his fingers on the coffee table as he waited for the familiar salutation.

' _Ngh G'morning, Walker speaking.'_ Allen said into the phone, his voice husky from lack of use.

"Allen? Hey buddy it's Lavi. Did I wake you up?" Lavi asked tentatively.

'_Mmm… no I was awake, still in bed though. Why, what happened?' _

"Listen," Lavi began, "is something going on?"

Allen perked up in bed, cradling the phone in his hands._ Crap, I still have to tell Lavi._ There was a moment of silence, before he drew in a deep breath. '_Look, Lavi it's a long story, but to cut it short, I'm in a relationship…'_ Allen trailed off.

Lavi was silent. Had he paid more attention, he would have picked up on the sarcastic snide in Allen's tone when he said 'relationship', but he didn't. Instead, the moment Allen announced his relationship status, Lavi was speechless. The situation is just too bizarre. Allen dating? Since when did Allen like anyone? Since when did anyone even try to court Allen? There were so many questions and the situation was just a bit too much for Lavi to take in at the moment.

"That's great," Lavi said half heartedly, still in a daze. "So what is he like? A huge, muscular, handsome hunk? Or is it a _she_? Is she pretty with fair skin? Short or tall? Blonde or Brunette?" Lavi forced out in fake enthusiasm.

"It's a guy, Lavi. He is handsome, I'll give you that. He's not too muscular, but he isn't skinny either; more like lean muscular. He isn't fair, taller than me, yes, and um, his hair color is…" Allen seemed to ponder. "Actually I think it's raven. Raven with wavy locks."

_Wavy, midnight black hair, tanned, tall, lean muscular….. No! I can't be!_

"Allen, is it-"

"It's Tyki."

* * *

><p>AN: Damn it's been a really long time x.x I actually wrote this short chapter a few months back, graduation and college enrollment has taken it's toll on. Enough of that, so how are my lovely readers doing over the summer? The weather is really fickle lately and I actually caught a summer cold, that or I should really tone down on the AC.

With that said, here you have it! The eighth installment to this fanfic! Read and leave a comment, suggestion, criticism, anything will be greatly appreciated! Oh by the way, I know I lack in the "updating regularly" department, but are people still following this fanfic? O.O


	9. Can You Repeat That?

I'm back and on a roll! College is around the corner and I'm getting one of those last minute jitters, so what better way to distract myself then writing fanfiction? So here you have it, the un-betaed ninth chapter to this story! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I think the word "disclaimer" speaks for itself.

Can Your Repeat That?

It was a beautiful mid April morning. For once, the sky was not covered by darken, heavy clouds, and the shining rays of the sun cascaded through the peeps of the wind binds. One would agree that this is a lovely morning, nay a beautiful morning indeed, but Yuu Kanda would beg to differ. If you had ask him, his eyes brows would probably narrow, his left eye would most likely twitch, and the corners of his lips would probably tug downwards, displaying a perfect rendition of a frown.

And you may wonder, why would a man graced with such refine and elegant features, such as Yuu Kanda, frown on such a lovely morning. In fact, you may wonder why his aura would emit the desire to kill. Well, if your great annoyance in life were to barge into _your_ house uninvited and proceed to make their presence known through a series of loud banter in an ungodly hour in the morning wouldn't you like to spill blood?

So here sat Kanda, still in his bed, giving the red head his ultimate death glare while Lavi paced back and forth in his room and continue on with his banter. As Lavi carry on with his speech, he failed to notice how Kanda's knuckles turned white as he gripped his bed sheets in a poor attempt to contain his anger.

"- then he finally called and told me he is dating that jerk! And here I am, wondering, since when does Allen seem interested in a relationship, since when does Allen seem interested in _him_!" Lavi stopped his rant to turn to his self proclaimed best friend and object of his unrequited love.

Kanda closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying hard to remember the breathing exercises taught in his acting classes to calm himself down before he throttle the idiot in front of him. When he felt calm enough, he opened his eyes and stared at the model in front of him. "Are you fucking done? If so, get the hell out of here and stop fucking breaking and entering!"

"Yuu-chan! Why must you be so mean to me?" The red head whine. "I'm facing a crisis here! My friend is being tricked by that Portuguese ass!"

"Don't fucking call me by my name, you baka usagi," Kanda hollered as he pluck his alarm clock off of his nightstand and threw it across the room at the blabbering red head. He felt his eyes twitch as he saw the Bookman Jr. dodge the flying obstacle easily. He rubbed his temples to ease an oncoming migraine.

"But Yuu-chan-" Lavi stopped dead in his tracks at the death glare coming his way. He rounded the side of the bed and plopped down next to the dark haired male. With a groan, Lavi turned to face his friend. "What do I do?"

Kanda contemplated strangling the idiot for barging into his house uninvited, kicking him off the bed for disturbing his sleep, or even skewering him with Mugen hanging on the far side of his bedroom wall for bombarding him with news of the Moyashi's love life, but he decided against it. Coming from the rambunctious red head, it could have been worst. At least the idiot Rabbit did not came here to tease him this time around. The faster he aid the Rabbit, the closer he is to resuming his sleep.

Kanda sighed. "Let that idiot Moyashi get trick by the Portuguese bastard then."

"I can't do that," Lavi gawked. "He's my friend."

"Well there you have it. If you are so concern about the fucking Moyashi then go and fucking watch out for him you fucking fucktard. How easy is that?"

Lavi shook his head while wagging his finger at his friend. "Yuu-chan, you have to expand your category beyond the word 'fuck', you know." Lavi ducked at a fist aimed for his head and hopped off the bed.

"If you are fucking done here, get the hell out and don't come back or I will slice you up with Mugen and scatter your body all over the continent."

Lavi winked at his friend. "I feel so loved, Yuu-chan~"

Lavi quickly disappeared through the door when a pen was launched towards him.

Kanda can hear the idiot laughing as he made his way towards the front door. Only until he heard the front door close did Kanda laid back down to continue his sleep. However, a piercing sound echoed through the confinement of his room. It took him a moment to realize his alarm clock is ringing… from across the room. He growled and let loose a colorful range of curses.

Yup, this was definitely NOT a beautiful morning.

… + … + … + …

Lavi walked casually down the deserted streets at 6 am in the morning. It was a weekend and not much people were out aside from the occasional jogger and food stands selling doughnuts and bagels for breakfast. He walked briskly past them all, heading towards a train station. He whipped out his phone to send a hasty text before he descended the stairs underground.

"Whew," Lavi whistled. "Sweet, it just barely made it." Lavi rejoiced as he swipe his metro card in the turnstile. His friend should be aware of the text soon. Now all he needs to do is hop on the train and arrive at his next destination.

When the train arrived, Lavi strode in with purpose.

_Like hell I would let Allen date that jerk!_

… + … + … + …

Allen left the steamy compartment of his bathroom while drying his hair with a soft towel. He felt something soft rubbed against the side of his leg and bent down to rub the belly of his golden feline friend.

"Hey Tim, are you hungry, boy? C'mon, let's go get you some food," Allen cooed. As he got up from his position, he saw his phone blinking on the table from the corner of his eyes. He got several messages from Cross about work, one from Tyki wishing a good morning, and another one from Lavi saying, "On my way over."

"… What the heck do he mean by 'on my way over'? It's so early in the morning!" Allen moaned. _Damn, why must I be stuck with all of the most obtrusive people ever?_

Despite his internal fuming at the current changes in his life, a part of him knows that he will always tolerate a certain person's forwardness. Just the thought of the red head's impending arrival brought a smile to Allen's lips. _Well, I guess it can't hurt to have him over._

"Ouch!" Allen looked down at the cat, who is displaying an open mouth with rows of sharp teeth, then at the reddening area near his ankle. "Okay, okay, I'm on it!" Allen resigned to feeding his pet.

… + … + … + …

It was almost seven before Lavi made it to Allen's apartment. He strode in using the spare key he managed to weasel from his friend after countless begging and cases of breaking and entering. It takes Lavi a few minutes to picklock and enter, but Allen can't risk his neighbors seeing a man trying to break into his home, much less the man being a model. Hence, he surrendered a duplicate key to the Bookman Jr.

"Hey~" Lavi made a beeline towards his friend sitting on the living room couch. His friend was in the midst of sending a message through his phone.

"Morning Lavi," Allen addressed his friend. His phone vibrated to announce a new message has been received. Lavi read the message discreetly over Allen's shoulder before he took a seat next to the albino. Allen sighed before putting his phone down on the coffee table. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well I'm here to get all the details, of course! You wouldn't tell me over the phone. And of all people, why is it that Portuguese jerk?" Lavi pouted towards the end.

"Jerk?" Allen stuttered.

_Wait, so Tyki's the jerk Lavi was raging about through text earlier?Shit…_ _How am I going to explain to Lavi that I am dating Tyki for the sake of his career? If I explain it, will he accept it?_

"Well I mean, he asked me out and I said yes, what other details can there be?" Allen feigned innocence.

Lavi gave him a deadpanned look.

"I thought you were going to seduce him only, how did seduction turned into… whatever this is?" Lavi made some exaggerated hand gesture as he failed to find a word to describe the complexity of Allen's relationship.

"Oh well, um, things happened…" Allen trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

For a split second, a scenario popped into Lavi's head and he gasped. _No! It can't be,_ he thought

"Did he force you to go out with him?" Lavi practically shouted.

_More like bribed…_

"Did you call for help?"

_He didn't attack me or anything…_

"What did your father say? Surely he won't approve of this!"

_If there is money, there is nothing he won't approve…_

"Allen, say something here! What did that Tyki bastard do?" Lavi grabbed Allen's shoulders and shook him when he realized his friend wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hm? Oh, Lavi it's really nothing serious. You don't have to worry about it."

"To hell with not worrying about it. Of course I will worry." Lavi's eyes narrowed to show the intensity of his feelings. After a short moment elapsed, his grip loosens and in a softer tone he continued. "Even Yuu-chan said I should watch over you."

"Kanda said that?" Allen was confused. "You spoke with Kanda about this?"

"Allen, I was worried and Yuu-chan was there and, well, he gave me advice." Lavi tried to soothe over Allen's ruffled feathers when the younger man's eyes narrowed.

'_Yuu-chan was there,' so Lavi was with Kanda… _

Allen felt a wave of melancholy hit him. He told Lavi the news early this morning. Now, it's only a bit past seven…

_Did Lavi spent the night with Kanda? Did they had se-_

Allen shook his head hard. He couldn't finish the statement. He couldn't think about it; he doesn't _want_ to think about it.

"Allen, are you okay?" His friend's worried tone pulled him back from his speculation.

Allen was momentarily stunned by the warm hand caressing his face and the strong arm circling his waist. Allen always found Lavi's hands to be warm and gentle. He always longed to be held in Lavi's warm embrace and hear his friend whisper sweet words that will elude him because of the immense joy he is feeling. But not like this, not when Lavi just came back from being with Kanda, not when these warm hands had possibly held, touch, and embraced the Japanese man.

Allen doesn't understand. Lavi is chasing after Kanda so why is he here? If Kanda's body isn't enough, then why isn't he chasing after his heart? Why is he sitting here, questioning the outcome? Why can't he just accept things as they are and just do what he is best at?

_Why are you so nice to me, Lavi?_

In his deep musing, Allen wasn't aware he voiced the last question aloud until he heard his friend respond, but the words made his body stiffened, his blood froze and his breath hitched.

"Because you are my best friend, you idiot, and you will always be." Lavi chided softly.

The affectionate way Lavi voiced his feelings were lost to the albino. His heart was hammering against his chest; it ached a hundred times more than when he realized the red head is in love with the Japanese male. Allen pushed away from Lavi's embrace much to the surprise of the model.

"Al-"

"I'm dating Tyki now, Lavi. What we were doing, it's not appropriate." Allen said to spite his friend. "I don't want to cheat on him…"

Lavi saw the forlorn look on Allen's face and after a quick analysis of the situation, he asked, "Do you like him?"

"Hm?" Allen was caught surprised by the question.

"You said it takes more than looks for you to fall for someone, so do you like him even if a little?"

"I…" Allen was caught off guard by the question. How did a simple explanation turned into something like this? However, Allen realized that the die has already been casted. Lavi already have his own theory on Allen's action and it also serves as a sufficient explanation. But he won't lie, nor will he tell the truth.

Allen took a deep breath before masking his emotions behind a smile. "And what if I do?"

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever updated this quick. I'm officially moving into my dorm on 8/23 so I will probably be busy for the next few weeks, getting settle into dorm life, but I will update... occasionally, if you know what I mean ;)

I'm sorry for not responding to the lovely reviews I received, but I do enjoy reading all of them. Lately the only time I go on my computer is after 2 a.m so all of the content in this chapter is a result of my late night endeavor.

Hope you all enjoyed it and good luck when school starts!


	10. Are We Playing 'Secret Agents?

A/N: Ohhhh I'm definitely on a roll here! Came back home to visit after a week in college and busted out a new chapter :)

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM at all; not now, not ever.

Are We Playing 'Secret Agents'?

Yuu Kanda walked out of a medium sized room with a smirk on his face. The men behind the desks bore a look of astonishment, each nodding in approval. _Piece of cake_, Kanda thought to himself.

He walked out of the building and his mood took a complete turn for the worst. A silver Mercedes Benz rolled up along the curb of the sidewalk, inviting stares from pedestrians on the block. The windows rolled down and Kanda can hear the hushed murmurs of the people around him. He picked up snippets of Lavi's name and countless "oohs" and "ahhhs" from the females. Much to Kanda's annoyance, the stupid Rabbit had the audacity to open his mouth and call out to him.

"Yuu-chan~"

Kanda can practically feel the eyes bore into him. He can hear the females whisper louder in poorly hushed voices.

"Hey, is that…" he hear a teen speaking.

"No way, it's-"

"It can't be!"

"No, it is!"

By this time, Kanda heard enough. He can foresee trouble from a mile away and his instincts tells him that it's time to hightail it out of there.

"Yuu-chan!"

Unfortunately, Kanda's ticket to safety was the exact same one that landed him into danger. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the girls closest to him taking hesitant steps towards him.

Fuck.

"Yuu-chaaaaaaaaan!"

Double fuck.

In a moment of urgency, he done something to which he would regret later, but at the moment, it seems like a good idea. He climbed into Lavi's car gingerly, much to the disappointment of his fans.

"Hurry and fucking drive already," Kanda ordered.

"Aye aye, cap'n," Lavi mocked salute before pulling the car into the road. Once they are safely away from the fangirls, Lavi bore a grin on his face. "So how is the audition?"

"_Che_ piece of cake," Kanda smirked. "I most likely nailed it."

"_Whew_," Lavi whistled. "That's awesome."

Kanda left the conversation idle, but as the silence dragged on, his eyebrows started twitching. His foot tapped to an unknown beat and he can feel his nails digging into the skin of his arms.

"So where exactly are we heading?"

"The Royal Fort Hotel."

Kanda grinded down on his teeth in an attempt to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't do to strangle the baka Usagi especially when he is driving. "And why, pray tell, are we heading towards a hotel? If you are running dry on sex, go call some of those skimpy whores you keep on the side. I'm not interested in guys."

Lavi's hands tightened on the wheel for a split second. "Sorry, but it isn't for us. We are going there for a mission, but if you want, we can always get a room afterwards," Lavi winked.

"What mission?" Kanda asked, trying hard to ignore Lavi's blatant libido.

"To spy on Allen, of course!" Lavi said it like it was the most obvious answer.

Kanda's eyebrows twitched for the umpteenth time that day. "And why," he gritted out, "are we spying on the stupid Moyashi?"

"Because he is going on a date with that jerk today at the restaurant in the Royal Fort Hotel, and I don't trust that jerk he is dating. Didn't Yuu-chan said to watch out for the Moyashi-chan?"

"I told _you_ to watch over the stupid Moyashi!" Kanda bellowed.

"It's your idea, so you got to come spy on Allen with me!" Lavi whined. "Besides, eating dinner in a five-star restaurant alone is kind of… lonely." Lavi pulled his car over on the curb and he gave Kanda his best puppy dog eyes.

Kanda stared back at Lavi. "No."

"Think of it as a role in a movie. You are an undercover agent and you are sent to spy on the secret dealings between a famous politician and the Mafia," Lavi tried to persuade him. "Didn't you always wanted to be a secret agent?"

Kanda continued to stare at Lavi. "You are an idiot, and that was from what? Back when we were five?"

"C'mon, Yuu-chan~" Lavi pleaded, but Kanda didn't seem to budge. "… I will refrain from picklocking your door for the remainder of the week."

"A month," Kanda bargained.

"Two weeks," Lavi compromised.

"A month."

"A week and a half."

"Three weeks!"

"A week!"

"Fine! Two weeks then!"

Lavi smirked. "Yuu-chan, my friend, I believe we've come to an agreement."

_Che_.

Lavi pulled away from the curb and continued on their journey, but a few minutes after the silence that followed their arrangement, Lavi cleared his throat. "Oh, um, uh Yuu-chan?"

"What?" Kanda responded curtly.

"There's a bag in the glove compartment. Take it out."

Kanda reached into the compartment and pulled out a paper bag. He opened it and pulled out a silky blue tie. His eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"Hey, it _is _a five-star hotel and you can't go in dressed like _that_," Lavi made a point to put emphasis on Kanda's casual attire.

Kanda can feel his eyes twitch. _What have I gotten myself into,_ he moaned silently.

… + … + … + …

"Yuu-chan, c'mon stop tugging on your tie. You'll tear it." Lavi reprimanded the Asian man as they walked into the hotel.

"Maybe I wouldn't tug it if it isn't such a ridiculous color," Kanda retorted.

"It's a beautiful sky blue tie, Yuu-chan."

"It's fucking cyan blue. Are you freaking blind?"

"C'mon, Yuu-chan," Lavi tried placating the raging Asian. "At the end of the day, they are still blue, just different shades."

_Che._ Kanda loosened the tie as they walked into the restaurant. The maître d' smiled politely at them. From the corner of Kanda's eyes, he saw their hostess eyeing them discreetly as Lavi approach her. The red head leaned on the podium, engaging their blonde hostess in a light banter, from the blush on the blonde's cheeks, Kanda can imagine that the conversation is going _so_ well.

Lavi shifted forward and placed his hands over the hostess's. Her surprise in his sudden boldness was soon morph into an act of professionalism as she once again smiled politely at the Bookman Jr. The blonde's hands discreetly shifted into the pockets of her slacks as she slipped the evidence of their silent agreement into safe compartments.

"I would like a table for two, most preferably a table close to a young man with snow white hair accompanied by a tall man with black, wavy hair."

"Not close enough to be noticed, I presume." The hostess inquired.

"Of course not." Lavi flashed his trademark smile.

In a matter of moments, Kanda and Lavi were seated at a table near the window. From their angle, they had a perfect view of Allen's table, but slightly out of range for either of the table's habitants to notice their reflection off the floor-to-ceiling high glass window pane.

"Stop starring too much, you're going to give us away," Kanda said offhandedly as he skim the menu.

"Yuu-chan, we are on a mission here," whispered Lavi passionately. "The Politician had encountered the Mafia. We need to observe closely."

"And you will be discovered before you can even do a decent observation. Blend in with the crowd, you baka Usagi."

"Mou, Yuu-chan, you are no fun," Lavi pouted as he continue to discreetly observing his friend.

… + … + … + …

Allen was not happy. In fact, he hasn't been in a good mood since this morning after the conversation he had with Lavi. The red head showed up at his apartment very early in the morning and brought up Kanda. Kanda, whom Lavi loves; Kanda, whom Lavi spent the night with. What probably upset Allen the most was the fact that he led Lavi to believe that he is interested in Tyki in some way.

_Urgh, why did I do that?_

"Allen?"

The soft baritone drew him back to his current situation. He is currently dining with his _partner_ in the restaurant of the Royal Fort Hotel. If Allen had a choice, he would have chosen a less high-class restaurant, somewhere where there is no dress code. Wearing a suit on his day off is too restricting and uncomfortable. But, he didn't have a choice, he wasn't offered one. He managed to wiggle his way out of going on a date with Tyki the day before, surely Lady Luck wouldn't grace him with her charm twice in a row.

Allen sighed internally. "Hm?"

"How are you liking our date so far?"

Allen shivered at the mention of the word, "date." It felt weird referring to the outing as a date, it just didn't seems right, but he is here due to his obligations. "It just started, Tyki."

The raven chuckled. "Only because dinner is the only thing you are willing to do with me today."

"Because that's the only thing I feel comfortable doing with you at the moment. Are you implying that you would like to do more with me?" Allen mocked innocence.

"So are you saying that given time, you are willing to do more with me? Of course, I wouldn't say no, should you say yes. We shall see when the time comes," Tyki voiced in a seductive tone.

Allen glared at him.

Tyki cleared his throat, "Of course I mean doing other things couple do that doesn't require physical intimacy, unless you are comfortable with that."

_As if I'll ever be comfortable doing anything intimate with you_, Allen thought to himself. His comfort lies in being with Lavi, whereas being with Tyki is like being on uncharted territory. He doesn't even know the photographer well enough to be on any level of intimacy with him, and neither should the photographer feel the urge to be romantically involved with him yet. But _why_? Why did Tyki propose such arrangements? If Allen think about it, Tyki's decision to start a relationship with him should be based off on his appearance; they didn't know each other long enough for Tyki to like him for his personality.

_Wait... the agreement was that I have to date Tyki for a whole month. If he really wants to date me for my looks, then it's safe to say that our relationship stands on a poorly constructed foundation. If I can't dump Tyki because of our deal, who said Tyki can't dump me?_

Allen smirked. "Hm, well we shall see when the time comes, no?" _We shall see if the time _ever _comes. _Allen raised the glass of red wine. "Cheers, to our first date."

Tyki followed Allen's actions before they brought the glass to their lips.

Allen grinned to himself. _First of many horrible ones to come._

* * *

><p>AN: As promised, here is the 10th chapter to this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it. To provide you guys with the story ASAP, it has not been beta-ed, so excuse all the mistakes you may have seen.

In case someone is wondering, Allen is famous for his poor sense of directions in the manga/anime. Instead of emphasizing that quality, I'm putting more focus on his intuition, or lack thereof (bad intuition leads to bad sense of direction- I may be wrong, but that is my logic). Hence, he keeps coming up with these ideas that are far off from the truth such as Lavi having sex with Kanda, and Tyki liking him for his looks only. Allen's theories shape a big portion of his actions. Hence, why we have all the drama there is in this fanfic.

Well, there you have it! Please leave a lovely review with a comment, feedback, or idea you would like to see occurring in the fanfic. I'm open to all ideas and all opinions. Thank you!


End file.
